White and Black
by silverskywolf2272
Summary: Hinata is the Guardian of Konaha Acadmey, a vampire-human school. Vampires Hunter are appearing out of no-where, and a strange new student comes, but he's no vampire. Hinata must look after Naruto while keeping her love for Sasuke but can she survive?


**White **and **Black**

**Konaha **Academy 

* * *

_Snow flew though the air, twirling and swirling to the ground in amongst ice shards of mounds of snow._

_The five-year-old girl's long purple scarf flicked in the breeze, tugging at her neck and rubbing against her shoulders. She didn't mind, though; the rubbing kept her shoulders warm, the same for the tugging, and warmth was welcome in a place like this, where everyday of winter snow would fall and all the warmth in the world seemingly drained away._

_Hyuuga Hinata, she believed, was her name. _

_She couldn't remember how she came to be out in the freezing cold, her boots ankle deep in snow, or where she had come from; it seemed only her name and age were her only memories._

_Strange, she thought, to be called Hinata, when everything around me is dark and cold._

_Suddenly a shadow fell over the child, and she stopped dead in her tracks, glancing timidly up at the man who had appeared before her. He seemed to be fading in, almost like a ghost. His skin was inhumanly pale, but, of course, Hinata didn't know that—he was the first 'human' she could remember seeing—and his eyes were black as coals, cruel and uncaring and cold. _

_The grin on his bloodless lips sent shivers down her spin, and she withdrew a little, shuddering from head to toe; she didn't like this man, and she wasn't sure why. Just being near him made the hairs on the back of her head stand on end._

"_A little girl like yourself shouldn't be 'andering around so late at night," His voice was just as uncaring as his eyes, and gave Hinata a small hint that he was happy that she had been walking around alone. "Lost, 'den, I guess. No-one'll miss ya, if they let you walk off at night. No-one'll get anger if I drink all your blood, eh, miss!"_

_She wasn't sure when he had moved, or how he'd done it, but suddenly the man was too close for comfort, one hand pulling her head painfully to one side, the other gripping her arm so tightly that it hurt. His teeth inched closer and closer toward her neck despite her terrified screams, her non-stop fidgeting and the silver tears that streamed down her cheeks._

_In fact, he seemed oblivious to it all; all he cared about was getting his next meal._

_She felt the tips of his pointed fangs scrap across her skin, cold and sharp, but before she even had time to scream the man was torn away from her, his pointed finger nails scaring her arm in his wake, and was suddenly screaming the scream that had meant to come from Hinata._

_A hand plunged into his belly, cutting straight though so that it came out the other side, bathed in bright red blood. Stream rose from the wound and the bloody arm, but only Hinata seemed to notice._

_Her savior was a boy not much older then her—eleven, she guessed—standing not far away with his hand stuck in the man's middle. He carelessly tossed the body aside, muttering something unfit for a child's ears, and then turned to Hinata, his glassy black eyes strangely warm and welcoming. _

_His hair, she saw, and oily black, shinning dark blue in some places, and forked out at the back in small spikes. His skin was pale, too, but no where near as pale as the creature's was, and the fresh blood stood out like a wolf among flowers on his cheeks and chin._

"_Are you alright, human?" He asked calmly, strolling over to her as though nothing out of the ordinary as had happened. He didn't even seem to notice the crimson liquid that was dripping off his arm and face, or the body that was lying on the snow in a pool of blood. _

_Hinata would not have answered even if it had been possible; she could only stare at the boy, silver eyes wide with amazement—and fear. She began to tremble harder as he moved closer, despite herself, and wasn't sure if she was regretted it or was greatful for it when he paused._

_A faint smile touched the sides of his lips. "I can understand why you're scared," He said soothingly, dropping to his knees, so he could look the child in the eyes, and placed a hand on her head. Her raven-black hair tickled his skin. "but I'm not, no, never going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared of me. Now, I have a friend that will happily take you in. You won't have to stay out in the night anymore, and no other….monsters is going to hurt you; I promise."_

_Hinata was so confused, and his voice was so kind, that she couldn't help up believe him; a warm fire, a good friend, no more monsters…._

_No, not monsters, _Vampires_. _

_Yes, she remembered that word, though she had no idea why. The man who had attacked her was a vampire, and the boy who had saved her was….._

_Hinata reached out with a shaking hand, surprising the black-haired boy when she pushed down his lip, revealing his unusually sharp K-9s, which were about twice the size of normal teeth._

…_.a Vampire._

"_V-vam….p-pire…!" She whispered, though the sound could barely be called a whisper. _

_Surprisingly, he merely nodded, as though being a vampire was completely normal. "Yes. I'm a vampire, girl, and so was that man, but I won't hurt you. Never. I can promise you that." He leant forward then, her hand falling uselessly to the floor as his lips made contact with her forehead. Being kissed by a vampire was a thrilling thing; warm, tingling waves flashed though her body, starting from her body and, despite everything that had happened, Hinata found that she was smiling._

"_Now," He said once he'd pulled away. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name, girl?"_

"_H-Hyuuga….H-Hina-ata, S-sasuke-s-san."_

* * *

Hinata could live for one thousand years and she would never forget that night, the night when she first met the Uchiha. Even after eight long years, she remembered the night as though it had only happened yesterday, could still feel his tender lips on her forehead, sending tings down her spin.

She found herself thinking of the night as the thirteen-year-old girl strolled down the moon-lit path, her watchful eyes not missing a single movement within the dark cover of the forest.

Here, at Konaha Academy, there were 'Day Students', who wore black uniforms trimmed with white, and there were 'Night Students', who wore white uniforms tripped with black. Day Students were all human, with normal sized K-9s, and a longing for chocolates and fizzy drinks, while Night Students were Vampires, who longed for the taste of blood on their lips.

Uchiha Sasuke was the Leader of the Night Students, keeping them all in order, seeing as some, like Kankuro and Gaara, sometimes Temira, could not hold back their thirsts. It was Hinata's job, as well as Uzumaki Naruto's, her best friend, was keep to the secret about the Night Students a secret, and to protect the Day Students from hungry vampires that managed to slip though Sasuke's fingers (though not many every did).

She and Naruto were known as Guardians.

As Hinata walked, the sound of a crying raven startled her, causing her to trip over her own feet in surprise, and fall to the floor. She glanced over head as the raven, a black speck against a milky indigo, raced across the sky, followed by another, who's crying was not of fear, but of victory. A female flew up to the winner, making soft purring sounds, and then the two flew away, disappearing into the night.

Hinata pulled herself to her feet. She quickly brushed herself off, frowning when she saw just how many rocks had gotten stuck to her uniform. She had never noticed that the forest was chock-full of so many stones.

She started walking again, continuing to stare into the night, checking for stray Day Students or, possibly, Night Students. She secretly prayed that there were no Night Students around; whenever one of the blood-sucking creatures were about in the School Grounds, someone always ended up getting their blood sucked, and then their memories erased.

Another job of the Guardians was to erase the minds of those who were attacked by vampires—and those who survived. Neither Naruto or Hinata really liked erasing memories; however, Naruto seemed to hate it more. He would always mutter people had a right to remember what the beasts had done to them, to hate what the Vampires had done to them. He said it with such a fury in his sky-blue eyes Hinata wondered if he was really Naruto at all. He was usually so joyful, so full of life and confidence….

Hinata paused on her portal, staring briefly behind her. She felt as though someone was watching her, staring at her from the protection of the bushes, eyes narrowed into watchful slits. She shuddered, grimacing to herself then turned around…

…only to come face-to-face with the cold, aqua eyes of Gaara.

His face was only inches away from hers, so close that she could feel his shallow breaths against her face. Her cheeks burned red as she stumbled back, only to find herself banging against the torso of cat-eared Kankuro.

He smiled cheekily down at the raven-haired teen, a smirk that would have frozen Neji in his steps. The cheekiness in his face reminded Hinata so much of a cat, she could have mistaken him for Wear-cat, rather then a vampire.

"Hey, Guardian-san!" He greeted loudly.

Hinata stood up right so her back no longer rested against his chest, but was careful not to move to far forward, in case she came eye-to-eye with Gaara again.

"K-Kankuro-kun! G-Gaara-k-kun! Wh-what are y-you two doing o-out here?!" She demanded feebly. "Sh-shouldn't y-you be i-in class?"

The cat vampire chuckled. "And shouldn't you be in bed? See, we all break a few rules once in a while. No need to get angry—though I wouldn't say there isn't a reason to be scared."

As Hinata backed away, Kankuro inched forward, while Gaara stood still as stone; his eyes stayed glued on her back as his brother's grin turned crueler, and his fangs began to grow sharper.

Hinata reached into her pocket, eyes never leaving Kankuro's face, and wiped out a small piece of metal. It started to grow, a new piece of metal flipping out from underneath the next until it was a last a mere long, and then pointed tip was pressed to the vampire's throat. It was a pretty thing, in graved with stunning patterns that belonged on a thousand-dollar rug, but was thick as her palm, yet was light as a feather in her hands.

Kankuro's grin faltered a touch, but was quickly fixed when he saw just how close Hinata's hands were. They were within arm's reach, since she had to spread out her own arms in order to keep the spear at his neck.

Gaara merely stared, wondering secretly why he had come, why he had allowed himself to be persuaded by his older brother to come and ambush the Day Student Councilor. She was always kind to them, always treating them like real human being not evil demons that had risen from the grave; it didn't seem fair to be stalking her the way Kankuro wanted to.

The red haired boy slowly backed away, no longer wanted any part of the vampire's twisted plan, until he was nothing more then a shadow below the branches of a Ghost Gum.

Kankuro's movements were just as fast as any other vampire, if faster, so there was no chance Hinata could have seen his hand lash put and grab her wrist, side stepping so, as he pulled he forward, his neck was no run though.

He only managed to pull her a step before Hinata shoved her feet into the grass and stones, her remaining grip on her spear tightening until her knuckles shone white.

"Every person on this Earth is full of both water and blood," Kankuro said in a dreamy tone that seemed to echo off the trees, filling Hinata's ear with the sound of his voice. "And each person has a different smell. I've killed many people, and I still would be, if I had not joined this school." He chuckled at the memory. "Each person had a different blood-scent and every person at this school as a different blood-scent, but by far, yours is the most intoxicating of them all."

The vampire turned her hand over, revealing a soft graze; Hinata hadn't even noticed, it was so light! It must've happen when she'd fallen over after being frightened by the noisy ravens!

Hinata cursed herself for not noticing. "K-Kankuro-k-kun, p-please let go o-of my h-hand. P-please!"

He didn't let go.

Next thing she knew, Kankuro's hands were being stuck into her flesh, draining her blood away like a tap. A small sting of pain made the Hyuuga flinch; it was only a small pain, but somehow Kankuro's fangs made it ten times worse. She had been bitten before, once by Haku, who had been dying of thirst when she ha found him laying in a gutter, and briefly by Shino, who had immediately pulled away, looking ashamed.

Both had hurt, but only for a second, and had been replaced by a numbing feeling that left Hinata feeling somewhat relaxed, despite the fact her blood was being drained.

This, however, was nothing like her experiences with Shino or Haku.

"That was wonderful," Kankuro said as his fangs came out of her skin, dripping with crimson blood. Then, suddenly, Kankuro was only inches away from her, his fangs close enough to brush against her neck. "May I now try some from your neck?"

"N-no!" Hinata screamed softly as she feebly attempted to push the vampire away; her punches were useless against his rock-hard skin. "S-stop i-it! Kankuro-kun!!"

The end of her spear made contact with his middle just as the tips of his fangs touched her skin and he stumbled backwards, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. Hinata sighed a deep sigh of relief, her free hand flashing automatically to her neck, and then raised her spear level with Kankuro's neck once again.

Kankuro's eyes flashed blood-red, and his mouth twisted with anger; Hinata couldn't mask the fear that appeared on her face until it was already too late. The moment the enraged vampire glimpsed the fear, his mouth, once a twisted snarl, changed into an evil grin, and suddenly he was charging.

Hinata leapt back in order to avoid the lightning fast swipe of his hand, and the side-stepped to the left, gasping when the blur that was his leg cut though where she had been standing seconds before.

He growled with annoyance when his first attacks didn't even touch her, but then purred with joy when a second side-lash of his hand cut her across the arm.

Her hand flashed to the cut, fingers being painted with crimson liquid, and then Drove her silver spear forward, the blunt tip missing Kankuro's side by a hair's length as he dashed away.

Gaara frowned from his position in the shadows as he stared emotionlessly at the blood on her arm; he knew all to well that Sasuke would be a far cry from pleased when he found out about this, and no doubt he already knew, with the smell of her blood being spread about the entire clearing.

He wondered if it was time to put a stop to his brother shenanigans, but, apparently, his thoughts were wasted.

As Kankuro's hand drove for Hinata's neck, a purple-pink light flashed before the vampire's eyes, blinding him, burning his eyes so they watered.

Even Gaara, hidden in the trees as we was, had to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Hinata gasped when saw the light, though it only lasted a second. What remained of the light was a bright star shape, spinning slowly on a tree only inches ahead of Kankuro's head.

"You know that Blood Drinking is not allowed on School Grounds, Kankuro." His voice, usually happy and strong, was cold and hate-filled; the tone he chose made Hinata think that he wished his Blood Rose hadn't missed it's target.

Kankuro glared at the blond, a glare burning with dislike just like the boy's tone, and Gaara appeared in the small clearing beside Hinata, who only jumped when he appeared. Gaara wasn't as hypo or blood-thirsty as Kankuro—he could cope living on Blood Tablets much better then other Vampires—and was kind, in his own way, to Hinata, so she saw no real reason to fear him.

"Welcome, Naruto." He said coolly. "Kankuro apologizes for what he has done. Let's go Kankuro; I have a feeling the next time he shots, he won't be willing to miss for Hinata's sake."

Gaara muttered a cold apology to Hinata, who accepted it with a warm smile, and then shot a glare at his brother. Kankuro hesitated, glancing from Naruto, to his gun, and back again, but finally did end up trudging after Gaara, shoulder drooped.

"It was worth getting shot at," He whispered as he pasted Hinata. "Your blood is better then anyone else's.

And with that they were gone, melting into the blackness of the night shadows as though they had never been there.

For a long time, silence hung between the two friends like damp air hung to a swamp, and finally, it seemed, Naruto could no longer take the silence.

"Are you okay?" He demanded sudden, rushing over and taking her bleeding hand in his, moving his thumb along the place where Kankuro's fangs had met her flesh. A grimace pained his features, and clouds of sadness dulled his sky-blue eyes; the Hyuuga felt a sharp pain in her gut, and it wasn't because of the blood.

"H-hai, I-I'm fine," She mumbled as her cheeks coloured faintly. She had grown up with Naruto; he had joined her small two-man family (her being one, the other being a grey-silver haired man named Hatake Kakashi, who, at the moment, was her legal 'father' and had been that for almost eight years) after his own family had been destroyed by…something.

Kakashi had said it had been an evil vampire, but the look in his own visible eye told the child that he did not agree with that theory. When Hinata asked, he merely dismissed her questions and told her to go tend to the blond. Even now when she asked, the one-eyed man would be silent for a few seconds, and the send her out, mumbling something about work that had to be done, even if it was a Saturday or Sunday.

Naruto slipped his hand into his white-trimmed pocket, pulling out a white bandage that was torn in a few places. It still worked fine, though, doing it's job perfectly once Naruto had tied it round her wound.

He dug out another, and then tended to her cut, despite Hinata's protest (they were quiet protests, though; you could barely hear her). He was right to patch them up, though; even the faintest trace of blood would bring in a whole coven of Vampires. It was somewhat surprising that known other then Kankuro had Gaara had come.

* * *

"Um, Naruto-kun, do you know where Sasuke-san is?" She asked quietly as the walked, Naruto's gun put back safely in his pocket, Hinata's spear once again pocket-sized.

The school was in their view now, the flags of the Sun Dormitory rippling in the cool breeze. The Sun Dormitory was where all the humans stayed, and the Moon Dormitory was where the Vampires lived, which was safely all the way over on the other side of the school. Unlike other humans, however, Hinata and Naruto both stayed with the Chairman, who happened to be Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei said some vampires had to go to a reunion or something, somewhere across the lake," He explained bitterly. "I hear Sasuke was gonna met his brother, Itchy, or something."

"I-I think i-it's I-Itachi-san," Hinata corrected hi, but the blond seemed not to notice. Hinata couldn't understand why he hated vampires so much; many vampires here had tried to befriend Naruto, including Sasuke, though all their efforts had been in vain. Naruto would just glare at them, decline their request to become friends in the coldest voice possible, and then stalked away.

His family had, or so he had been told, destroyed by vampires, but Hinata believed it had been something else, and so did Kakashi, if she could read his eyes right. He had a right to hate vampires, but sometimes the silver eyed girl wished he would just try to get alone with them, maybe just for a little while….

"Tomorrows Sakura-chan's birthday," Naruto muttered after a few minutes silence. "She'll be bombarding you with requests to see the leeches." A faint smile touched the corners of his lips, the whiskers on his cheeks making him look a far cry cheekier then Kankuro. "You better hide yourself somewhere, other wise you won't see a second without Sakura-chan at your feet."

The pink haired, emerald eyed thirteen year old was, like hundreds of other girls, obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke, who was considered to be the hottest Night Student in the school. With his oily black hair, matured face and dark eyes, he probably was.

One her birthday, Sakura seemed to think that the world belonged to her, and everyone had to do as she said, whether they wanted to or not. It was a tradition in her ground that whenever someone day a birthday, everyone had to do one thing that they said, no matter what is was, and do with without complaining.

Ino and Sakura would always attack each other on their birthdays, forcing both to do gruesome things that made some onlookers empty their stomachs of what they had for breakfast. Hinata had almost thrown up last year when Ino had made Sakura eat slugs, and had flushed red when Sakura had made Ino take off her shirt in front of Shikamaru.

Since that day, he couldn't even look at Ino without blushing, and Ino never met his eyes. It's a little saddening; the two would have made a perfect couple.

"Y-yeah," Hinata giggled. "I j-just h-hope I c-can hide f-from her!"

"Welcome back, you two!"

Both kids looked up, their smiles faltering, to see Kakashi standing before the Sun Dormitory, waving to them with a visible smile on his face.

Hinata gave an excited squeak, and rushed over to her father, throwing her arms around his middle with such force that he was almost knocked over. Kakashi didn't even hesitate to rape his arms around his adopted daughter, stroking her short raven-black hair and muttering words to quiet for the vampire-hater to hear.

He frowned as his curiosity was peaked at by Hinata's small giggles and Kakashi's laughter, and then worsened by her sudden frown and his gentle murmuring.

Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.

Naruto hurried to reach them, but the man immediately stopped talking once Naruto reached them, and Hinata avoided his questioning eyes. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Hin…ata?" He blinked, staring at the Hyuuga for some time, then glanced at Kakashi, who pulled away from his daughter and placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, can I please talk with you?" Kakashi asked kindly. "Now?"

Somewhat reluctantly, Naruto allowed himself to be lead away from Hinata, who gave him a sad smile, then turned away and began to short walk to the Chairman's office. As she walked, Naruto felt something inside him crack, and his lips began to tingle, his tounge swiping alone the back off his teeth; he swallowed hard, swallowing the tingling feeling down with the spit, and then glanced at Kakashi.

The black eyed man was staring ahead, into the bushes, dark and menacing as they looked, and seemed to be oblivious to the boy's gaze, but Naruto knew that was not so; he had spent seven years living under the Chairman's roof, and was now knowable enough to know he was just ignoring him. Naruto scowled the man with a fixed gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei," He said dangerously. "What's going on?"

Kakashi halted, his face darken by the shadows, and then sighed; it was a heavy sigh that made it clear that this was a topic he would rather not discuss. "Naruto, you know how I told you all those years ago that it was vampires that had destroyed your family?"

""'Course," Naruto mumbled grimly. "How could I forget."

Kakashi frowned behind his night-black mask. "Naruto, I just told Hinata that I had confirmed the theory to be truth, however, that was a complete and utter lie. Naruto, I don't think it was a vampire's work."

The Uzumaki jumped, shooting a death-glare at Kakashi, a twisted snarl on his lips; he disliked it when people talked about his family's death, but he hated it when Kakashi, and even Hinata, defended the blood-sucking leeches that were vampires.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei, I _saw _those monsters tare my mum and dad apart, piece by piece, and I saw them chase by sister away. I know that it was the vampires; I can still feel that witch's fangs on my neck!!"

"You don't even remember what your sister looks like, Naruto!" Kakashi snapped. "How do you know she's even real? But, on stop of that, you were six. Your memory is fuzzy, and you told me that yourself! Look, Naruto," His tone began softer, gentler, as the blue eyed boy began to back away, a sorrowful frown on his lips. "I'm sorry, Naruto…But, maybe, just maybe, your parents _weren't_ killed by vampires. You…you'll probably hate me for saying this, but please consider it; Naruto, I really do believe that your parents weren't killed by vampires, but I can't say they weren't involved…."

Kakashi went on about how the vampires may not be responsible, but at some point Naruto just tuned him out; he didn't want to listen to anyone who thoughts vampires were kind.

It was true that naruto couldn't remember his sister's face, but he remembered her touch, her kind smile and the warm hugs that made his heart melt. She had been so kind, so loving, like the mother he could not imagine, until she had been chased away by a young vampire.

He remembered that, at least; her terrified scream as she raced out the door, waving around a bloody hand in order to lure the younger vampires away; eyes flashed red, an the sound of scampering feet filled the room. Blood splattered upon the walls in their haste, and the small body of his sister disappeared into the misty night…

Naruto shuddered at the memory. "K-Kakashi-sensei," He interrupted, stopping the man in mid-speech. "I don't care what you say. I decided that vampires were my enemies years ago, and that's not gonna change!!"

And with that, the shrimp stormed away, leaving Kakashi in the shadows of the trees with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

He sighed, and frowned to himself; Naruto had hated vampires for far to long, and was now unable to consider another truth. Who could blame him, with his family having been slaughtered before his six-year-old eyes?

If only he could see…..

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the lightless corridor, running thin fingers though midnight-black hair. He had only returned from his reunion that hour, but already he could tell something was terribly wrong.

All the other vampires were in class, sitting on desks and flipping though the pages of their History books while only partly paying attention to what their teacher was saying. He could smell them, their strange scents all mingled together, but it seemed that Gaara and Kankuro were missing.

He began to track their scents though the dark halls, seemingly unsurprised by the fact they were trying avid him; their efforts were in vain, though, for black haired vampire found them in less then an hour, huddle close in the dark as to make themselves feel smaller.

Gaara greeted Sasuke formally, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, dripping his head in welcome. Kankuro asked how his trip was, an how things had gone with his brother, trying to look settled and happy, but the nervous edge to his voice gave him away.

Not only that, but the over-powering scent of Hinata was all over his hands and mouth, and Sasuke could already see the dried blood at the back off his mouth, which Kankuro thought was hidden by his tounge.

Obviously Gaara had not even touched Hinata, seeing the calmness that floated around him was true, unlike Kankuro's feeble disguise, but the vampire was sure he had been a part from it somehow.

Sasuke wasted no time with useless chit-chat. "Kankuro, there is dried blood at the back of your mouth, and you smell far too strongly of Hyuuga." The tone in his voice would even have scared Kakashi, and Kankuro was no Kakashi. A grimace of fear replaced his nervous smile, and he backed away a pace before he could freeze himself; the look in the Uchiha's eyes clearly said he would regret even getting close to Hinata, let alone biting her, and his life was as good as over.

"So, you did bit her," Sasuke growled dangerously. "Why did you go near her, Kankuro? I told you to stay away. And Gaara," He shot a death glare at the red haired boy, but he appeared unshaken. In fact, his face was just as emotionless as ever. "You were with Kankuro. Why didn't you stop him?"

Gaara blinked twice before answering. "Kankuro must learn to control himself. If things had gotten to far out of hand, though, I would have stepped in to stop it, but before I could stop Kankuro from biting her neck, Uzumaki Naruto appeared. He threatened to shot Kankuro, but I hulled him away."

Sasuke glared to him, then, shaking his head, turned back to Kankuro, who had pressed himself against the wall, trembling with fear. "You may go, Gaara," He said icily. "But please don't wait up on Kankuro."

"I did not plan to, Sasuke-dono." With the sentence out, Gaara started down the hall, slowly at first, but as he got further away he quickened his pace. He was not easily scared, in fact, he was almost impossible to scare, but Sasuke would make a rock tremble with that glare of his, and what's more, Gaara had no intention of staying to hear his brother scream.

* * *

**Hello peoplez! 8D I am really, really for not up-dating Rika's story or the HitsuHina one, but I have been so obsessed with vampires recently I haven't been able to write anything else XD**

**Anyway, this is a SasuHina, as well as a NaruHina fanfic, and a bit of a KibaHina and a little OcHina XD So many Hinata pairings…Well, she is awesome!! Kiba's not here yet, but he will come, and there is a little SasuSaku and SasuIno, but a lot more ShikaIno.**

**This is kinda random (I suck at planning) and I just wrote down whatever my fingers wanted to, so sorry if it's weird XD Okay, so Naruto's Zero, Hinata's Yuuki, Sasuke is the hot-vampire dude, Kakashi is the Chairman, and Kiba is….can't say.**

**PS: that Rozen Maiden story that anybody may have seen, my brother uploaded that 'cuz he was pissed off with me ___ Sorry if you got the email**


End file.
